This invention pertains to packers used in earth wells and particularly to a hydraulically set retrievable packer having dual mandrels connectable in well tubing.
A similar well packer is disclosed and claimed in U.S. application Ser. No. 372,138 filed Apr. 27, 1982 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,677. Both the packer of this invention and the packer of the aforementioned application can be utilized in the WELL FLOW CONTROL SYSTEM AND METHOD disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,472 to John C. Gano. Numerous operational and safety requirements of prior well flow control systems of this type require numerous complicated, costly and often large downhole equipment packages and components.
The packer of this invention can be very effectively used to replace slip joints, the casing hanger nipple, the casing hanger, the hanger packer and the tubing hanger of the previously mentioned patented well flow control system and provide further benefits when utilized in that system or in similar well flow systems.